


Soulmate One Shots

by Panic_At_The_Soiree



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Soiree/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Soiree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are soulmates, drawn to each other in every lifetime and universe. But they're also destined to die for each other or because of each other in every lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate One Shots

Hi, my name is Phil. I am twenty-five and I work at Starbucks. Though god knows why they still employ me, I'm the clumsiest person alive. I can't count the times I've spilt perfectly good coffee all over the floor and had to clean it up. I guess it's probably my cheery demeanor and my friendly personality that's keeping me from being jobless.  
I enjoy my job, I love talking to and helping people out. But I kind of long for something else in my life, something to break up the repetitive cycle of work, go home, sleep, wake up, and work again. Don't get me wrong, I love my life and I know it could be so much worse. But I can't help but feel lonely, like having a companion of some kind would be so much better than living alone.  
"Hellooo? Earth to Phil!" A flat voice brings me out of my lonely mind. "You have a customer waiting, he's cute too," My co-worker Rachel tells me, indicating toward the guy standing at the counter, waiting awkwardly for someone to come serve him.   
Rachel is an older woman, in her late thirties. She's motherly and encouraging and she was the one to convince our boss to actually give me a job. She acts like she's sixteen which only encourages my inner child to take over. She's probably my best friend at work to be honest. Not that I have many to choose from. Being as clumsy as I am I had many a time spilt coffee all over people, their clothes, phones and other various things.  
I thank Rachel for letting me know and put on my best and biggest smile and walk over to the register.  
"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" I say, making my tone as friendly as possible. Rachel is right, he is cute. I wait patiently as he umm's and ahh's, trying to decipher the confusing names and sizes of our drinks. I remain patient, remembering how long it took me to learn what everything meant when I started working here.  
"Um hi, can I just get a normal coffee? I have no idea what any of these words even mean," he says, looking me in the eyes for a while before looking down at his hands which are clutching a phone like his life depends on it. I resist the urge to make a weird joke and nod.   
"Don't worry, it took me months to learn the terminology here. Just tell me how you like your coffee and I'll improvise," I say, wanting to impress him with my expertise in the field of coffee. He looks around awkwardly while thinking about how to describe his taste in coffee.  
"Strong, but very sweet. I usually put a shit ton of sugar in it when I make it at home," He says, looking me in the eyes again. I'm taken aback at his eyes. They're so pretty, like melted chocolate. It takes me a moment to reply.   
"Sure thing. What size are you looking at and what is your name?" I ask, wanting to k ow his name both for policy and my own personal curiosity.   
"Whatever holds the most coffee. And I'm Dan," He says, watching as I nod and move off to make his drink.  
"You’re right, he is cute. A little awkward but I guess he's never been here before," I tell Rachel once I get to where she's waiting by one of our many coffee making machines.  
"Aww I ship you two already!" She practically squeals when I finish. I shake my head and smile ruefully. It's highly likely that a guy as attractive as him already has someone.  
I finish his coffee, remembering the "shitload of sugar" he requested and I walk back toward the counter drink in hand. "Dan!?" I call as I try not to trip and spill coffee everywhere. "Here!" he calls, as if still in school and answering some kind of roll call.  
I smile, looking up to meet his sheepish expression. But in doing so, I fail to notice the rubber ball sitting just under my foot. As I'm tripping I'm already thinking up a million different ways to apologize. A second later I'm in unfamiliar arms, facing a coffee soaked chest and a shocked looking customer.  
"Sorry! I’m so sorry I didn't mean to spill that! God I’m such a klutz! I'll pay for a whole new outfit if you want. I swear it was an accident! I didn't see the ball and-" I'm cut off by laughter, I can feel Dan's laughter and I blush a deep red.  
I scramble out of his arms, not wanting to meet his gaze. I force myself to and find that his laughter is a combination of both shock and real amusement. I offer a small smile, trying to figure out what to do next. In the past, people usually either yelled at me and demanded a refund or straight up stormed out of the shop. Dan is doing neither. I look over at Rachel who is laughing her bum off at me.  
"Sorry, it's just that your face when you apologized was funny," he says, giggling a bit at the memory.   
"It’s okay though, just make me another and we'll call it even, okay?" He adds, prompting me to go back to the machine and re-make his coffee. I do so, shame and embarrassment fighting for dominance in both my expression and mind. I finish the second drink and pass it off to Rachel to give to him. I go back to the register and start to serve the next customer.  
"...Okay, sure sweetie. I'll get it to him. You take care of yourself now, won't you?" Rachel says, still talking to Dan. He nods and turns, waving shyly at me before he does. I wave back, just as shy and turn to Rachel who is waving a napkin at me, grin bigger than the Great Wall of China on her face.  
“Philly. Guess what I’ve got for you?” she says, waving the napkin faster, back and forth in front of my eyes.  
“A dirty napkin that should be thrown away?” I ask, teasing her.  
She frowns and stops waving it, giving me an annoyed look before letting the grin take back over her face.  
“No, silly. That handsome young man just gave me his number!” she says. I frown at her, why was this woman, who last I heard was married, getting phone numbers off cute young men. A look of realization crosses her face and she starts to blush.  
“Oh no! Not for me. Heavens no. I wouldn’t do that to my Robert. No he gave me his number to give to you, dear.” She’s as red as a sunburnt penguin and I’m well on my way to joining her as a wave of understanding for the situation hits me.  
“Oh… Thanks?” I say, not knowing how to react. I’d never been given anyone’s number before. She rolls her eyes at me and shoves the napkin into my hand.  
“Call him.” She says, handing me my phone. I wonder where she got that. Last I knew it was in my back pocket. I pat said pocket to find that it’s empty. I take the phone and go to replace it.  
“Now Philip.” She says, using her mom voice. I roll my eyes, taking off my apron and handing it to her. I go into the break room and dial the number into my phone. It rings exactly three times before he picks up.  
“Hello?” he says, unsure of who it is calling.  
“Hi it’s me, Phil. From Starbucks,” I say, probably giving more information than necessary.  
“Oh, hey. Listen I wanted to ask if you wanted to um… go out… sometime… with me?” he asks. He sounds so nervous and unsure of himself. I smile.  
“Uh yeah. When are you free?” I ask, knowing I’d just fit my schedule around whatever day and time he wanted.  
He hesitates, thinking it out. I get the impression he was hoping on me giving him a day and time.  
“Uh does tomorrow work for you? Like for lunch or something?” He asks.  
“Yeah that’s great. I get a lunch break at eleven-thirty. My manager lets us take as long as we want as long as we get our allotted shifts done that day,” I tell him, smiling.   
“Yeah okay. It’s a da-“   
Screeching  
Tires on road  
Horn honking  
A distant scream  
A terrified gasp  
A sickening crunch  
Silence  
“Dan?”  
Silence  
“Dan!?”  
“Oh my god! I hit him! He just walked out onto the road. You have to believe me!”  
“Call an ambulance!”  
“I think he’s still breathing,”  
“Dan!” I scream, hoping this is just some sick joke he’s playing on me. Rachel runs into the room and gives me a curious look.  
“Dan, please!” Rachel sees my distress and comes over, hugging me.   
“Ph…il?” I hear his voice and relief shoots through my entire being.  
“Dan are you alright?” I ask  
“Phil, I can’t feel my legs. I’m drowning in my own blood. The only thing keeping me from dying is the shock,” he says.   
Rachel wipes my face and I realize I’ve been crying.  
“No,” I whisper  
“I guess I’m gonna have to cancel our plans,” he says ironically. My crying intensifies into sobbing.  
“No. You’ll be fine. An ambulance will come and save you,” I say, trying to comfort both of us.  
“Ive never really thought about what my last words will be,” he ignores me.  
“No Dan, you’re not dying on me,” I say  
“Thank you. Those will be my last words. Thank you for making my last moments good ones,” he says.  
“DAN!?” I yell, probably freaking some customers out.   
I feel as though my very soul is being torn in two. I think about how I’ve only just met this man and I shouldn’t be this emotional.  
“Dan please just be okay,” I beg, knowing inside that he’s gone.  
“Please,”


End file.
